Full Moons
by xxMaddly.Riddledxx
Summary: A vampire, trained to kill all those opposed to her coven, finds herself captured by the very things she's been sworn to kill; werewolves. What happens when she ends up falling for a man she's supposed to hate? Spin-off to Bad Encounters with Vampires.
1. Chapter 1

_Full Moons is a spin-off to Bad Encounters with Vampires. This is all about Dementia (aka Drake's 'daughter', meaning he turned her) and her time with the werewolves. You will find that the two stories overlap in time!! It would be wise to read the other story before this one :)_

_This story is rated M for a reason. _

_If you're just reading this story, I will be giving more background information in the next chapter, but if things dont make sense...SORRY! Check out my other story. _

_Maddly Riddled_

* * *

"Drake, I need to talk to you," Jared said, marching into the Lead Elders office.

Jadis and Drake looked up from their individual seats within his office. Drake's eyes burned a fearsome black as they gazed up at him from the winged armchair behind his desk. Their color always made others wonder what was so different about their Leader. From what others had been saying, Drake's eyes had never turned red, just black.

"Now's not the best time Jared…"Jadis started, but Drake cut her off.

His low baritone voice reverberated off the walls as he spoke, "Dementia's been taken by the Lycans, Jared."

Jared physically pulled back from them in disbelief. Drake's daughter Dee? Kidnapped by Lycans? "How? She's the greatest assassin that we've ever had! How could she get caught?"

Drake hit the desk in an outburst of anger. "I don't know! Why don't you go ask the fucking dogs how they managed to kidnap her?!"

"Drake, you've just caught the boy off guard, no need to lose your temper," intervened Jadis. "Chace led her right to them," she told Jared. "We only just found out. She's always gone so long from home without ever contacting us we didn't think anything of her disappearance. We assumed she was just doing a thorough job of her assignment. It was only yesterday that someone picked up her scent in the forest, drenched with the smell of four lycans."

_Shouldn't they know better than to assume anything anymore? We're in a war for Akakios' sake,_ Jared thought to himself. "And you also found Chace's tracks out in the forest as well?"

Jadis nodded her head, but Drake slumped back in his chair, looking far off into the wall.

"Our guess is Dementia had been tracking a group of werewolves who had been keeping an eye on our castle. We assume she set out to kill them. That's when she would have run into Chace, literally from what the tracks tell us. He avoided a confrontation and doubled back at a run through the trees, leading Dementia into the trap."

"And now _they_ have her," Drake whispered dangerously.

"If the Lycans find out who she is they'll use her against you, against the coven. They know what she means to you, Drake, but fortunately not of her role within the coven." Jared pointed out.

"Don't you think I know that boy?" shouted Drake, standing up again, and in the next moment was two breaths from Jared's face. "They could be doing anything to my daughter as we speak," he hissed.

"Do we send someone after her?" Jadis asked.

Drake stepped away from Jared and collapsed in his seat, putting his head in his hands on the desk. "No."

"But Sire," protested Jared. He, as well as everyone in the coven, knew how much that girl meant to their Elder.

"No. We can do nothing. If we send a retrieval party they will use her for the advantage and end up killing them all. We cannot risk losing any more members of this coven."

"She's strong. She will make it through," Jadis offered sympathetically.

"Maybe," Drake whispered.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Tywien, electricskye: I hope you love it as much as the other story :D_

_Sorry for the long absense :(_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It had been two days since the Leader of the coven Midairne, her sire and father figure Drake, had sent her on this mission. Two whole fucking days and two whole godforsaken nights where she hadn't even found a whiff of a werewolf lurking around...that is, until right now.

Dementia Raven, a vampire who prized herself on her abilities of killing and maiming, had only just found a trail of rancid smelling werewolf odor after two full days of searching and traveling.

This had to be the worst assignment she had ever been asked to accomplish. Generally it would only take her 14 hours MAX to find her targets, but this specific group of werewolves was smart. They had not only found a way to cover their tracks from vampires, but were leaving fake trails left, right and center.

However, she had finally found them, right by the Midairne castle no less.

She hated it when her enemies were stealthy, and she hated it even more when they managed to creep around her home without anyone else the wiser.

At this very moment she desperately wanted to rip their hairy heads off their bodies and feed the remains to Cannibals, but as it was she had to concentrate on her mission.

She was following this particular group of werewolves in the forest behind the castle…in the pouring rain… in minus 30-degree weather… in nothing but her battle attire. Although she wasn't affected by the cold, it didn't mean that she couldn't tell that it was freezing outside. If she were still even remotely human, the leather covering her entire body would no doubt be frozen against her skin in a very painful manner, and the belt of assorted weapons around her waist and legs would no doubt cut off the circulation to her major appendages. But as it was, almost four hundred years had passed since she had any need to breathe or feel the weather.

And despite the cold and the rain, all she was thinking about was tracking those lycans and leading them away from Midairne.

_Those dogs think they can sneak onto our grounds_, she thought to herself angrily. _They probably thought the rain would cover their tracks; well it just makes them smell worse! _

She shuddered in disgust and kept up her quick pace, ducking branches and knocking away leaves. She was catching up, and she had to get her wits about her if she was going to escape this encounter unharmed.

Even though Drake had sent her to infiltrate the lycans' ranks, either by spying from a distance or somehow getting captured by a weaker pack, in hopes of gaining useful information, a six century long war couldn't be impacted by the death of 4 measly lycans…right?

A branch suddenly snapped to her left and she stopped, taking on a defensive stance.

A thunder of loud, pounding footsteps sounded as branches and twigs were crushed in that same direction. Dementia felt a sudden anticipation rise in her chest of what was to come. She had been waiting for this encounter, but hadn't really prepared herself for it yet.

But it couldn't be a lycan, surely she would have noticed if any of the pack had decided to double back…_Oh shit, it's their reinforcements, isn't it?_ she thought, steeling herself for the explosive confrontation she was about to enter into.

More leaves rustled and the breaking of branches grew louder. Dementia inhaled a deep, nonexistent breath, but when the creature emerged from the trees she almost screamed in shock and anger.

Chace Meakins, the young blond vampire that had been in league, secretly, with the lycans for the past 100 years, emerged, pale faced and sweating. He kept glancing over his shoulder, but when he noticed her standing there, he stopped dead.

They looked at each other, a burning animosity passing between them before a loud "Fuck!" escaped him and he began to run back the way he came from.

"Meakins!" she shouted, taking off after him. Why the hell had he been dumb enough to come back here? He had been caught and found guilty of treason only days before, where he was sent off to the Abyss as punishment. Somehow, and no one knew how, he escaped. _And the first thing he does is come back here?_ She thought to herself in disbelief. _Surely he wasn't this stupid! Well, apparently he was..._

He was fast, a lot faster then the average vampire, but so was she. And even though he was quickly dodging through the forest with his inhuman-like speed as if on instinct, she had the advantage. She was designed and trained for these kinds of pursuits, while he was just an average vampire merchant, despite his attempts to become more then that. She also knew that he remembered only too well the differences between them.

The short little twerp had been trained alongside her when he was first turned, although he was centuries behind. Yet for some reason, he had always thought he could compete with the vampires of her skill level, including her. He had tried to skip the basics, thinking he was better than that, and when he took on one of the more deadly of the assassins they had beaten him to a bloody pulp. Andre had beaten him so bad that Chace had healed completely wrong, and had to endure the re-breaking of almost every bone in his body in order to be set to rights.

Afterwards, Chace realized the truth of this stupid little aspiration. He wasn't capable of keeping up with even the slowest of the newly trained assassins.

But he had still wanted to become a part of the high ranked immortal assassin society she had been forced to join when she had been turned. It turned out he was incompetent with weaponry, inflexible in martial arts and a complete coward.

That was when he tried to sabotage them in their training. What he wanted to prove by this, she had no idea, but she treasured the day when Drake had ordered Chace's banishment from the training rooms.

Dementia wondered what could possibly be going through his head as he kept glanced back at her. If he was hoping to outrun her, he should know it would be useless. She had taught him the first day he became a vampire that he would have a long way to go if he hoped to ever compete with her.

Which made her wonder why he decided to provide information to the lycans. If either side had found him out, which her species had, he would be dead, which had been the Elders intention…but here he was.

"I'm going to skin you alive Meakins!" she shouted after him, launching herself through the air at him from across the forest opening.

He let out a cry of surprise as she tackled him to the ground, holding his side as she landed on top of him.

He struggled against her, but quickly had his legs immobilized with hers. When he threw a slow and miss-aimed punch, she pulled her gun from her belt and aimed for his kneecap before releasing the trigger. He went stock-still and looked up at her as she pressed the gun against his temple.

She smirked, knowing the silver from the bullet was no doubt coursing through his veins at an unbelievable rate, rendering his immune system useless and leaving him almost paralyzed. Not to mention in a great deal of pain.

"You have five seconds to tell me what the hell you think you're doing out here Chace!"

"Bitch," he hissed, his eyes a blaring red.

Dementia cocked the gun and pressed it harder into his head. "I know this wont kill you, but I know it hurts like fuck. So, you have four seconds to tell me what you're doing out here."

"You think you can stop them Dee? You think you're anything compared to their new **Alpha**? They're going to find you and burn your skin in oil! They'll rip away your body parts and eat them with garlic! Then, whatever's left of you will be left in the sun to turn to ashes."

Dee rolled her eyes, "Time's up asshole." Yet just as she was about to pull the trigger, someone entered the clearing.

She looked up and noticed a tall, dark robed figure. Their face was concealed by their hood, but the hand that stuck out from underneath the cloak was callused and an ugly green shade.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the stranger said in a deep baritone voice. He was tall, and by far one of the most dangerous looking people she had ever seen. There was an aura around him that screamed a warning at her, but she didn't move. She didn't even pause. She pulled the trigger.

The loud gunshot sounded around them, but Chace's head didn't explode like she had desperately wanted. No, the bullet was in the hand of the man who had spoken. He removed his hood and revealed long, straight chestnut hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Memphis," she whispered, standing quickly as she recognized the stranger before her. "What are you doing? Meakins was tried for treason! He was going to overthrow the Elders and create a dictatorship with him at the head! He'd been in conference with the lycans for a century!"

"Young, foolish girl," he smirked, shaking his head slightly. "Chace was only doing what **_I_** bid him to."

"What?" she asked in complete disbelief.

"Kill her," commanded Memphis with a wave of his hand.

Suddenly three more shapes emerged from the trees, unsheathing the swords hanging at their sides and running straight towards her.

She could barely react as the first sword swung for her head, another making to cut her across her gut and the third aiming to impale her heart. But she did, knocking the first away with her metal guarded forearms, flipping over the second and hitting the man welding the third sword.

But their counterattacks came much faster than anything she had anticipated, one cutting her across the collarbone, as she was too slow to move backwards from it.

In a flurry of fists and swords they kept attacking, backing her into a line of trees without any way of escaping unless she could manage to defeat them. These strangers were unlike any others she had ever faced before, but rarely did she ever see their kind. They were too fast, too skilled, too experienced in their technique. She wondered how long they had to practice and did her best to hold them off.

However, she was losing too much blood from the unavoidable blows and she felt her energy draining. If she planned to get out of this alive she would have to do something, and quickly to escape them. But then a blade managed to sneak by her metal forearm guards and plunge into her ribcage. She gasped out at the pain and knocked away the three men with renewed gusto. As Dementia clutched her side to prevent bleeding, she pulled out a vial of green glowing liquid from her belt and swallowed it.

She fell to her knees as the liquid traveled down her esophagus, leaving behind a pain so intense she couldn't help by cry out. As the solution was absorbed into the inner workings of her body, she gripped her stomach in hopes to squeeze out the pain.

Dementia looked up at her three assailants and smiled dimly. "Until next time," she muttered before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

"FUCK!" shouted Chace.

* * *

Dementia felt herself falling as her body was ripped through time and space. It wasn't a pleasant experience, to say the least, and she suddenly remembered why she always shied away from this type of travel. But it was necessary, if she hadn't she would have surely been killed and then the Elders would never know of Chace's real deception.

She suddenly landed on her back with a loud thump. She hated the random landings of 'Liquid Travel', but was happy to be somewhere other then where Chace and his band of traitors were.

She coughed, feeling the raindrops still pouring down, then rolled onto her side. "Oh thank you whoever's watching over me," she whispered, clutching her beaten body and looking up into the sky.

Dementia cried out in shock; there, standing in a circle above her were 4 towering beasts, too hostile for words. Each stood over 8 feet with thick coats of different colored furs with ferocious snouts baring long, pointed, canine teeth. "You've got to be joking…" she whispered.

She groaned as one threw back its head and howled to the moon. She leapt to her feet, ignoring her body's obvious displeasure at the idea and turned, ready for any of their attacks, from any direction.

Unlike her previous opponents, werewolves were only too easy to dispatch with. Well, they were when she didn't have a bleeding ribcage or having just traveled through time and space, which had weakened her entirely.

A lycan with golden fur jumped at her first, trying to tear her apart with his outstretched claws. She knocked him away with a swift high kick then turned to the silver haired werewolf who had snapped his jaws at her threateningly. She ducked quickly out of his reach and rolled through his huge furred legs. She knocked him away from her as she ended up behind him. Almost immediately after, she swung her arm out to connect with the jaw of the next upcoming overgrown dog.

But then she felt it, the sudden overwhelming fatigue from the vial of Teleportation. She immediately fell to her knees, too physically drained to stand on her own two legs.

"No," she whispered, suddenly very scared that she was going to die. She didn't know what the lycans around her were doing, but she hoped they weren't going to just kill her as she stayed there. _Maybe they'll be incredibly stupid and take me prisoner_, she thought to herself. It would give her the opportunity to infiltrate their ranks and steal the necessary information if she were captured. _Holy shit,_ she thought in realization. _Capture me!_ And with that thought she fell onto her back unconscious.

Unbeknownst to her, one of the werewolves had returned to human form and stood over her confused.

"Is she breathing?" asked one of the other wolves.

He frowned at the wolf, "She's a vampire, they have no breath." Turning back to the dark haired beauty before them, he knelt down beside her and brushed a strand from her face. "Should we bring her to Radek?"

"Aye," agreed the pack. With that the werewolves turned, one scooping up the vampire, and ran back towards their own sanctuary 220 miles west.

* * *

_Thoughts? Feelings? Criticisms?_


	3. Chapter 3

_So, here's the next installment_

_Kiriku: I know right now its not the best, but it will definitely get better. And it will be lots more M material_

_cinnyshy: I always love to hear from new people (and pretty much everyone lol :D ) I'm happy that you have faith in me to make this a great story! Hope to hear more from you_

_Tywien: I'm actually not the biggest werewolf fan either...lol if I had a choice it would definitely be vampires :P But its all apart of the story..stories...Thanks and hope to hear more from you. Constructive criticism is always great._

_sweetkyo: lol I will try to update as much as I can. I'm reaching finals though and I gotta buckle down and study! erg But I'm trying my hardest_

_electricskye: I love fiesty vampires lol No worries, both will be updated as soon as I can_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Dementia began to wake slowly to voices, loud voices. They were arguing about something, but she couldn't tell what it was. There was a wall or two separating them from her and even with her enhanced sense of hearing she couldn't understand what they were saying. Perhaps they were speaking a different language? But she was well versed in almost all the languages of the world, even in this modern day society. How would they be speaking a language she didn't know? She opened her eyes and looked about the empty room she was currently tied up in.

Her wrists were chained above her head against the wall, leaving her standing on the tips of her toes to ease some of the weight off her arms. They were made of iron and would most likely be easy to break if she had to make a quick escape. But she planned on staying long enough to see if she could find any useful information before leaving.

She listened more intently and heard a mixture of English with an unknown language, as their voices grew louder.

"Kadell! The Alpha's going to freak! We brought a vampire, a female vampire, back with us from our scout and tied her up in the basement! Not only do we have no idea who she is, she just turned up out of nowhere! You do remember, don't you? She fell from the sky! She could be a spy for them! Or worse! An Elder! I can't believe I let you talk me into letting her stay down there…"

"Gareth, shut up. You worry too much. Besides, we're going to find out exactly who she is in just moments. Are you going to be able to keep yourself together until then? Because if not, I'm going to have to ask you to stay behind and wait."

"Kadell, this is doing nothing for my nerves and you know it. We can't keep her here."

"I don't think anything could help your nerves, Gareth. You were born to worry," laughed the man called Kadell, opening the door to Dementia's cell and entering with a straight face.

Dee didn't know what to do. Apparently, from what she could understand, they didn't know who she was. That was a plus, for her, and something she rarely had the advantage of. If she could make them believe she was no threat to them, maybe she could find out something useful to bring back home, or just kill them all while they slept and have the whole war done and finished with. _I wonder if all werewolves stay together?_ It was strange that she had been hunting werewolves almost her entire vampire existence yet she didn't know their lifestyles, how the functioned, if they had children, how they communicated….But that was what she was supposed to find out now.

"Hello, I am Kadell and that there is Gareth," said the man called Kadell. He was tall and well toned with shoulder length golden brown hair tied back with a black ribbon and an uneven goatee. He didn't look too old, perhaps mid-thirties or forties, but she couldn't be too sure. Werewolves, although not immortal, had the ability to live for centuries. He could have been much older for all she knew. But overall he didn't look like a dangerous man. Even his hazel eyes danced with an unknown humor. No, he wasn't intimidating at all in his ash colored pullover and ripped jeans, but she couldn't tell if he was just putting on an act...like she was about to.

_Well, here goes nothing,_ she thought. "Please," she begged. "Let me go. I didn't do anything! I was testing a potion, and I know I wasn't supposed to! But I just ended up where your pack was! I didn't mean to, I didn't! Please, I've only been turned three years ago! I'm young, even for a human! Just let me go, please! I wont tell them where you are, you can even erase my memory! You guys can do that cant you? Just, please, let me go!"

Kadell looked at her incredulously. "You are a vampire, don't you answer to a coven, no matter what the case may be?"

_Idiot,_ she thought. _How are we even at war with such a dumb species? _"I'm a vampire, but I only agreed to be one because, well Benny got turned and at the time I thought it would be really cool and, oh my god, I'm freaking out. I should have listened to my mother!"

Kadell looked to his pack member in disbelief. "Ok, ok, shh youngin', you're fine. We're not going to hurt you, just calm down."

_Youngin'!_ She screamed to herself. _I'm over 4 centuries old and he's calling me youngin?_ "Calm down! How can I calm down? You kidnapped me and chained me to a wall! AND you're werewolves! Aren't we supposed to hate each other or something? Are you going to burn my skin in oil and eat my limbs! Because, well, that would be very unpleasant and I don't really want to go through that…"

He laughed outright at her. Actually, he laughed so hard he clutched his insides. "No, no kid. Actually your kind tastes disgusting to us."

"Well I'm happy you find that so funny!" she cried hysterically. "Can I please get something to calm my nerves, a pig blood sundae? Or some rat blood fondue?"

If it was possible Kadell started laughing even harder. "Can you believe this girl?" he managed to wheeze out between laughs.

"No young virgin blood? Babies' O negative liquid life source?" spat his colleague, Gareth, angrily.

"Actually, I don't drink humans," she snapped, turning her full attention to the man who had been a nervous wreck before entering this very room. _Well, I try not to_…she amended to herself.

He was average height, average build with light blond hair and shifty dark blue eyes. He wasn't much to look at, but there was definitely some animosity buried underneath that twitchy exterior. He must have been some actor, going from pissing his pants nervous to looking like he wanted to shove a poker through her eye.

This Gareth snorted in disbelief at her comment and looked back to Kadell, who still had a stupid grin on his face.

"Come on, she's funny," he snickered. "So, what's your name sweetheart?"

"Tara," she mumbled, letting her head fall miserably.

"Well, Tara, you understand that we can't exactly trust you at your word. Our species are at war with each other, so we do have to take precautions against it."

_At least you're not a complete imbecile,_ she thought to herself. "What, you think I'm lying? Blood Sundaes really do make me calm down…"

"No," Kadell laughed, "No, I mean, well… here, I'm gonna go make you a pig's blood sundae, how does that sound?"

"Really!" she asked in feigned excitement.

"Yeah, just sit tight and we'll be back in a second."

The moment Kadell closed the door on Dementia, Gareth turned on him, "Are you out of your mind?"

"SH!" Kadell hissed, looking pointedly at the door their captive was currently behind. He grabbed his colleague's arm tightly and pulled him down the hall, "Did you forget everything you learned about vampires? They have enhanced hearing!"

"Kadell!" snapped Gareth, pulling his arm from the larger man, "You're the one that's acting all buddy buddy with her! You seriously can't be making her a fucking sundae! She's a prisoner! One who's lying, I'm sure of it."

"Well, you can't be too sure that she's lying, can you? And no, you idiot, I'm not making her a sundae to make her feel better. I'm making it to slip this in it," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a white cloudy vial.

"Truth serum?" Gareth looked it in shock. "You're going to put this in her sundae?"

"Yeah, any other problems you have? Because I would like to find out who the hell she really is and right now."

* * *

"About time you guys got back! I'm starving, and I think you have rats down here!" 'Tara' exclaimed worriedly.

The two werewolves had reentered the basement cell, Kadell holding the pig blood sundae and Gareth looking like he would rather be anywhere else then where he was.

"No worries youngin'. They wont harm ya," he grinned wolfishly.

_'…Right, because I'm actually afraid of rats…'_ she thought to herself sarcastically, inwardly rolling her eyes.

Kadell strolled up to her and held out the sundae to her expectantly.

She looked at him, then pointedly towards her chains. "Unless you'd rather me just shove my face into it."

His grin grew wider. "Don't worry, I'll feed it to ya."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked from the sundae to his overly amused face. "It's not poison, is it?"

Kadell scooped up a spoonful of the blood covered vanilla ice cream and shoved it into her open mouth, "No."

She let the flavor run over her tongue as she looked into the wolf's brown orbs. _Truth Serum_, she thought angrily as the almost untraceable substance slipped over her tongue. _They're going to try and drug me?_ If only they had known who she was, then they would know those types of drugs didn't work against trained assassins. If they did she would most likely be out of a job…and dead. Well, the not walking around type of dead.

Dementia swallowed the sundae discernibly and smiled at Kadell charmingly. "That tastes great!"

"I'm happy you like it, more?" he asked, holding up another spoonful to her mouth.

"Hmm," was her answer as she entrapped the spoon in her mouth. As she licked her lips she felt the effects of the serum trying to overtake her unconscious mind, but she wouldn't let it. However, she played the part, displaying a sense of drowsiness to her audience. "That is really great," she commented tiredly.

"Good, so what's your name again youngin'?" Kadell asked, as if they were having a regular conversation.

"Tara," she answered.

"Ok, and where are you from?"

"Vancouver, BC."

"Wow, long way to come from," he nodded, looking to Gareth before shoving another bite into her mouth.

It was funny, she was actually telling him the truth in hopes to shield the lies that she was later going to say.

"And when were you turned Tara?"

"Three years ago." _Plus another 435 years…_

"Where?"

"Just outside Toronto in Ontario." _Lie…_

"What were you doing there?"

"I was on a road trip with some friends at Canada's Wonderland, when I walked into a gathering." _Complete lie…_

"What was happening at this gathering?"

"They were going to turn my friend Benny," she replied, as she pretended to close her eyes from exhaustion of the serum, like most victims were supposed to feel once under the effects.

"So you followed, and got yourself turned?"

"Yeah. Pretty stupid, I know, but what can ya do? The guy you think you love is about to be turned immortal. Wouldn't you have followed?"

Kadell smiled in sympathy, "No, I'm not sure I would have."

"Well I did, and here I am!" she said happily, smiling sheepishly.

"And you are apart of the coven Midairne?"

"Yeah."

"What do you do for the coven? What is your status?"

"I'm not that high up, actually. I'm a planner, you know, for balls, gatherings and such. Parties, outings, travel, that sort of stuff." _I wish, life would have been so much easier…_

"Uh huh, and have you ever actively participated in the war that is going on between our species? Extended treaties at these parties?"

_'You have no idea'_, she thought. "No, but I do know some basic training. All newborns have to go through it." _That was also true, Newborns did go through basic training. _

Kadell exchanged a look with Gareth, who looked as if he was taking mental notes. "All newborns?"

"Yeah."

"So, all newborns know how to fight like you do?"

"Yeah," she said with a strange smile. _Yeah right_, she thought sarcastically. It would take them a couple of centuries to learn. But these lycans didn't need to know that.

"Are all newborns equipped with the same amount of weapons you carried when we found you?" interrupted Gareth.

Kadell shot him a glare, but 'Tara' nodded her head.

"I see."

"Yeah, but I don't really know much about the war. Not really my cup of tea. I just do as I'm told," she said with a disgusted face. "That's left to those 'superiors', our Elders and whoever."

"So, what were you doing out in the field?"

"Well," Dementia tried to look a little guilty, as if she didn't really want to tell them, "I was trying out a potion that one of my friends dared me to drink. It's supposed to make you appear to the place you are thinking of, but I definitely wasn't thinking the forest. And I for sure wasn't thinking of ending up in the middle of a pack of werewolves!" she laughed.

Kadell smiled, making the laughing wrinkles by his eyes stand out. "Well, I'd like to thank you, Tara, for being so honest."

"No problem, but I think I should get a bigger reward then a pig blood sundae for telling you all this," she said, winking and looking him up and down. _I can't believe I just did that_, she thought to herself.

Kadell looked at her in disbelief before laughing. "You're funny kid." He exchanged another look with Gareth, who nodded hesitantly.

The large werewolf turned back to her and uncuffed her from her chains.

Dementia felt herself land on a heap on the ground, purposefully not landing agilely on her feet. Effects of the truth serum generally left their victims tired beyond belief, even if they were immortal. "Wow, generally I'm not such a klutz!" she laughed while getting up.

They seemed to ignore her, having a private conversation with their eyes, as if they could hear what the other was thinking.

Kadell turned back to her after a few moments, "Now, Tara, we don't mean to seem cruel, but you're going to have to stay in here for the next couple of days as we wait for our Alpha to return home."

"Your Alpha?" Dementia asked, feigning confusion. "You always wait for him to make decisions? What if vampires were attacking you right now?"

Gareth made an almost indiscernible sqeaking noise.

Kadell frowned, "Don't joke about such things Tara."

"Sorry, but aren't I completely unthreatening?"

Gareth frowned, "So it would seem." But he sounded unconvinced.

"Well then! Can't I just run a long home and pretend this never happened?" she asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"Not exactly," Kadell intervened. "You may not be useful to us regarding information," Dementia pouted, but inside thought _Ha!_ "But we are most likely going to ransom you off."

"What?" she laughed in disbelief, still maintaining her innocent victim act. "Ransom me? Most of the vampires there don't even know I exist! There's no way they're going to pay to have me back."

"Aw, yougin', I'm sure at least some of the Elders know who you are." Kadell grinned teasingly.

"Right, and you're the tooth fairy," Dementia commented. _I don't know why I considered werewolves a threat_. She had never actually had this long of a conversation with one, mostly it was just shoot first and ask questions later…if they were still alive. But they seemed like the dumbest species she'd ever come across.

"Well, just sit tight, Tara, and we'll see what we can do about living accommodations."

"Sure, thanks, I guess."

"See you soon," Kadell said with a smile, opening the door for Gareth before following close behind.

As the door closed Dementia released a nonexistent breath and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Although she had defeated the effects of the truth serum, it left her with a sick feeling in her stomach. Thank the Elders those werewolves were so assured in their methods of interrogation, they would never suspect she had lied to them.

* * *

Kadell turned to Gareth as they left their prisoner's hearing range. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a load of shit," Gareth said. "She's definitely hiding something. She's going to find a way out and kill us all while we sleep!"

"Gareth! Shut up! You know that's not going to happen. She was subjected to serum, she has to be telling the truth."

"But how do we know for sure? Remember what Chace told us? Never assume anything. She could be waiting for the right moment to strike!"

"Then what the hell did we give her serum for if you're not going to believe a word that comes out of her mouth?"

"I say we just kill her right now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_"I say we just kill her right now."_

* * *

"No, we should just leave her downstairs, take extra precautions and wait for the Alpha to return home. He will decide whether we kill her or ransom her. In the meantime just maintain patrols."

"What would your mate say if she knew you had a female vampire locked downstairs, unbeknownst to most of the pack?"

"Don't try and twist this to get your way, Gareth. My mate knows she is the only one for me. Besides, no vampire would tempt me," he laughed.

"That's what they all say before it happens! Then they get to watch as their intestines end up on the ground!"

"Gareth, get some sleep. You can continue worrying in the morning," Kadell said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Gareth frowned but bowed his head and made his way up the stairs.

Kadell looked back at the triple bolted cell door and sighed, heading up the stairs as well.

* * *

Dementia groaned loudly. She had been there, alone, for almost two days. _See you soon my ass_, she thought. Well, she had to applaud them. Maybe they weren't as lenient and stupid as she thought they would be.

Perhaps she would learn a lot more about their species if she stayed here longer, but first she had to see what their intentions were in regards to keeping her here…or if they just outright wanted to kill her. Well, if it were the latter she would truly like to see them try. Even without a fresh supply of blood running through her system she would probably be able to take down a lot of them with her.

Dee looked over her person, searching for any of her concealed weapons. They had taken her belts of weapons, her guns, her extra bullets, even her knives hidden under the leather she wore covering her entire body. She briefly wondered who had to do that job.

So that left her with no weapons, trapped in an unknown location surrounded by an unknown number of opponents. Dementia shrugged briefly; she could work with this. If she were to be held for ransom then she would find some way to squeeze out a few bits of information and hopefully be able to piece them together herself. If they intended to kill her then they would have one hell of a fight on their hands, even if she had no weapons.

But would they kill her without the Alpha's command? She doubted it, but how much time did that give her until he got back home? Where the hell was he anyways? Why would their leader leave them? And what were they even doing by Midairne? Recon? Spying? Saving Chace? Had he really given them that much information that the lycans would want to save him? Dementia took in a deep nonexistent breath. There were way too many questions that needed to be answered and she didn't know if she would ever have the time to figure them out.

Suddenly the cell door creaked and opened, revealing Kadell and a handful of red packets.

"About time! Do you make all your prisoners wait crazy amounts of time to feed them? What if I were still human? Would you treat me that same way?" Dementia demanded, switching into 'Tara' mode.

He just glanced at her and handed her the packets, ignoring her questions. "Don't drink it all, you have to make them all last. But it should hold you for the time being."

"Until what?" she asked innocently.

"Until we decide what to do with you," he answered, crouching low to the ground.

"You mean until your Alpha gets home," she said, wanting to rip open a packet with her teeth and drink it savagely. But knowing she had an audience she poked a little hole in the side of the package with her tooth and drank in the pig's blood as inconspicuously as she could.

And yet he still gave her a look of disgust. She frowned, "Don't judge me! Its not like I chose to drink blood."

"Actually, you technically did," he retorted.

"Well, I was young and stupid then."

"As opposed to now?"

Her frown deepened and she chose to ignore him, going back to drinking her blood.

"So, do I have to stay in this cell or what?" she asked after a time.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"What we decide to do with you."

"Oh, kill me or sell me back, right?"

He nodded, trying not to look at her as she gulped down enormous amounts of blood.

"Oh come on, don't be such a baby. You tare my coven to shreds all the time and you flinch at a little blood drinking? Dude, that's pathetic," she almost smiled when a low growl escaped him.

"We only reciprocate actions expressed to us first," he sneered quietly.

"Using the big words now eh? Sorry, didn't mean to make you upset. But from what I've se…heard, our coven has always been attacked first." _Shit,_ she thought to herself, _I almost made a slip! Fuck! I hope he didn't notice. _

But he had, he just didn't acknowledge it. However, he was definitely going to store that in his head for later. "Surprising, since I've heard the same thing about your species in regards to ours."

"Maybe that's what they tell you, but I know otherwise. Besides, your extra insider must have been a great help to you and your pack, Kadell. You would have been given tons of knowledge about the tactics we use and such. Where we live, what certain people do in there. Hell, you could already have known who I was before you picked me up in that forest."

"What, exactly, are you talking about?"

"Chace, of course," she answered like he was daft. "Your insider."

"How do you know about him?" demanded Kadell, coming slightly too close to her face.

"He was found out," she answered, backing away from him slightly, playing to her part as innocent, intimidated Tara. "The entire coven was there for his banishment to the Abyss."

"Are you joking Tara?"

"No," she answered. _Shit, shit SHIT!_ she thought to herself. _They didn't know about Chace's sentence? FUCK!_

Suddenly he gripped her leather collar and hoisted her into the air in front of his face. "If I find out you're lying to me, I'm going to kill you myself, Alpha's command or not!" And then he left her, locking all three bolts behind him.

_Shit_, she thought again.

She shouldn't have said that. Even if they had known about it, she should have said nothing. She should have just kept her mouth shut from the beginning. If she hadn't said anything, maybe one of the coven members could have gone undercover and pretended to be Chace to give them false information. Maybe even found out something about them? Fuck, how could she be so stupid?

Did they also know about Memphis? Were they in league with him as well as Chace? Was Memphis' whole race in on this scheme?

And what if someone did actually go undercover? Not only would they die, but her life would be forfeit as well.

* * *

Kadell had gathered the higher-ranking werewolves of his pack in a small corner of the manor's large library, away from probing eyes and listening ears.

"We have a problem," Kadell declared when everyone was in attendance. "Our source, Chace, has been discovered."

"WHAT?" exclaimed one of them, a dark haired elderly lycan.

"You're kidding?" Gareth snapped incredulously.

"We always knew he walked a dangerous line with his coven, and now we know with certainty that he has been exposed…"

"Well, technically we don't know that for sure," interrupted Gareth.

Kadell glared at him. "Whatever has happened within the vampire coven, whether he has been discovered or not, we should urge the Alpha to approach the situation with caution. Chace could have told them everything we have confided in him, which is thankfully nothing of importance. Now we can either proceed with preparations for the invasion to abduct the prophecy child or we can give the Alpha the option of approaching things in a much more subtle way," Kadell continued, ignoring the random comments throughout the group.

A line of ferocious grins began to light up the dinning room as they listened to Kadell's proposition.

* * *

"Fuck," she whispered. "Onto plan B." Dementia looked around the cell angrily. How could she have been so stupid? Giving up information to the dogs when it was she that was supposed to gather Intel from them! "Fuck," she said again. At least she had kept the Memphis part to herself. She needed to get back to the coven to warn them. Screw this gathering Intel shit, she needed to get home.

There was absolutely nothing in the room that could have been of any use to her. It was basically just a single door room with no windows, no bed, no chair. However, there was one video camera.

These dogs were watching her all the time, watching her every move... That could come in handy, she thought to herself. Quickly she began to drink every single packet until there was nothing left.

* * *

"What the hell? She drank all of them already?" snapped Gareth as he and his comrade looked at the live feed from the vampire's cell.

"I guess she did. Didn't Kadell tell her to save them?" asked the other lycan.

"He did, but she's a bloodsucker, what did you expect? She probably couldn't resist" Gareth retorted, as if it were answer enough. Then he sighed. "Bring her another in the morning, but tell her that will be the last one she gets for the next two days."

"Yeah sure, first officer, sir!" the lycan, Zaki, said laughingly, saluting the older wolf.

"You're awfully cheery for just finding out our only double agent was found out."

"Well, considering I hated the snake I'm rather happy he's suffering greatly at the hands of his Elders."

* * *

Radek, the newly elected Alpha to the lycan pack of Quebec, continued to lead his followers through the horrific downpour towards his home, which was still intact on its measly little hilltop in the absolute middle of nowhere. Inwardly, he sighed in relief. No one knew how much he had worried that his pack would be attacked in his absence, but he had been cautious. He had chosen his commanders carefully and had left direct orders with the promise of swift punishment if anyone had stepped out of line.

And he had really missed his home, more than he had realized on his journey south. But now that he was home he hoped to indulge himself on the game that littered the surrounding forest, and the females within his coven. _Then sleep for two days straight_, he thought with a smile.

"So, your manor, I take it?" asked the elderly Lord Severus, him being one of the many reasons why Radek had to leave his pack in the first place.

"My home, yes."

"It is quite a deal more formidable then that of those who have preceded you. I assume it was expanded to hold the amount of lycans you hope to bring together?"

"It is," Radek answered with a slight nod.

"I do hope you know what you will be getting into, containing so many different packs in a single household. You will face many hardships."

"I have planned accordingly, have no fear of that. However, if we can overcome the struggles we will face between our kind, there is no reason why we cannot overcome the threat that faces us in the vampires. Perhaps then not only our future, but that of our offspring, will live free of war," the Alpha replied, not in the least deterred by the Lord's comments. He had heard it countless times from countless other Alphas. He knew what he was planning was going to be difficult, stupid even, but he knew instinctually that it would work.

* * *

"Radek!" shouted Kadell, embracing his life long friend happily. "You don't know how great it is to see you!"

"You too old friend. I've been gone way too long! How is your mate?"

"At the point where she'll yell at me for anything and everything!" Kadell answered with a laugh.

"Well, that's what happens when you are pregnant with twins. They haven't been born yet have they? I wouldn't forgive myself if I missed their birth."

"You are just in time, she's due any day now!"

Radek embraced his friend again. "I cant wait."

A loud clearing cough was heard behind them, and Radek turned to his companions.

"Please excuse me my Lord, where have my manners gone. Kadell, please have our guests shown to their accommodations. If Lord Severus wishes for anything see to it at once. His Pack has traveled far."

"No problem, please follow Xavier, Lord Severus, he will show you to your quarters."

Radek and Kadell watched as the Alpha and his pack of 30 followed Xavier down the east corridor to their private accommodations in the mansion.

"So much has happened while you were gone, Radek."

"Kadell, can't we leave all this news until after the feast? Our guests are no doubt extremely hungry…" Radek started, removing his traveling gear, and dumping his duffle unceremoniously to the ground.

"This news you won't want to hear later."

* * *

"Wake up you big slut!" shouted Gareth, storming into Dementia's cell before throwing the packet of blood to the ground in front of her. "Drink up because this could be your last meal."

Dementia rose from her sleeping position on the ground, completely unaffected by his comments. "How would you even know if I was a slut, Gareth?" she asked, picking up the packet from the ground as if she were the one who had left them there.

"All vampires are sluts. Giant whores who don't care when or where they're fucked, or who with."

"So which is it then? Slut or whore? Because there is a difference you know."

Suddenly Gareth angrily appeared in front of her. "Why are you so pretentious all of the sudden?"

Dementia smiled, a very sweet and endearing smile that caused goosebumps to appear up Gareth's arms, and not the good kind. "Because I'm about to do this," she said before clasping her hands together and throwing a huge swing to his head.

Gareth was thrown backwards from the impact, a loud ferocious growl escaping as he hit the ground painfully. And as soon as he did Dementia jumped on him, straddling his hips and throwing punch after punch until he was completely unconscious.

Standing up quickly she wiped off her knuckles on his shirt and searched him for weapons. He had three knives and a little dagger in his boot, no guns. Sighing she made her way to the door but not before looking back at the video camera and blowing it a kiss.

* * *

"A vampire captive!" shouted Radek at Kadell from his study. "You're kidding!"

"No, my Lord."

"Oh cut the 'Lord' crap!" snapped Radek, brushing his hair out of his face. "You're telling me you managed to capture a vampire with a **Youngblood** scouting pack!"

"Yes, my Lor…Radek."

"Of what age?"

"They were a few years my Lord," started Kadell defensively.

"The vampire! I don't care the age of your scout group. Youngbloods are Youngbloods, freshly given the werewolf life. I want to know the age of the vampire," Radek said, trying to stay calm.

"Newborn. She is newborn. Said she was turned three years ago."

"Oh really. And you believed her?"

"She was under truth serum."

"Oh, she was under serum was she?" Radek asked in anger, slamming his fists on the table and pacing quickly. "She was under serum, so of course she would be telling the truth. Vampires are renowned for that aren't they? Now don't get me wrong, that is extremely impressive that you managed to capture one on a scout mission with such a young group, even if you were with them, but what if she is a daughter to an **Elder**? Did you not happen to think that they would come looking for her?"

"Under the serum she told us that she was just a planner, of no importance."

Radek shook his head. "Again I ask what made you believe her. And what was she doing in the middle of the forest?"

"Testing a potion," Kadell answered quickly.

Radek couldn't stop shaking his head.

"On a dare," he added.

"And you didn't think that maybe they planted her here?"

"Yes, sir…Radek, it did cross my mind but we were going to wait for your decision regarding the matter."

Radek finally stopped pacing and flopped back into his chair. "While I'm off gathering troops you just have a vampire fall into your lap!" he laughed wearily. "Well, it was good of you to wait for me, but do you really need to wait for my order all the time? Do you really think I really know more than you, Kadell? Or Sebastian? Or Genevieve and Izotz? I am the youngest Alpha in over five centuries! You could have come to a conclusion without me."

"But you are our Leader, Radek. You were the one to prove yourself worthy above all others."

"Well maybe it's not something that I ever wanted," muttered Radek.

"But you have it. You may not want it, but that is what makes you perfect for the position. And look at all the good you've done so far! You've managed to gather 5 different packs together under one roof with hardly any problems at all! They look up to you, even the other Alphas. You are doing what others have failed to do. You will win us this war, I guarantee it."

Radek sighed and stood. "Your vote of confidence is endearing, Kadell, but I wouldn't get my hopes up too soon." He paused and considered what he was going to do for a moment. "I will speak with her, then make a decision. But if I had been there I would have killed her on the spot, like you should have. It's what they would have done if they found one of ours out there. But you were smart enough to bring her back…or maybe stupid enough," he grinned.

"RADEK!" someone unexpectedly shouted, practically running through the door of the Alpha's study to get to them.

"Zaki, what is it?" Kadell asked, fear and worry written all across his face.

"The vampire! She's escaping!"

* * *

Dementia couldn't believe the size of the lycans' fortress. Although nowhere near the size of Midairne, it far exceeded any expectations she had of the dogs. The new Alpha had certainly been keeping information on the down low regarding their living space. She wondered how much this new Alpha had done for his following canines without her covens knowledge. The last Alpha, Cerberus, hadn't nearly been so stealthy. He had been more about brute strength and little brain, which ultimately lead to his downfall at the hand of Lestat.

This new one though, he was certainly different. However, she had never met him and she wasn't entirely sure what he was capable of. No one within the pack knew anything about him at all. Unfortunately, that just made her even more weary of him. He had to be strong, that was for sure, considering the position he now commanded.

Based on what little knowledge she had of the lycan world, each Alpha was determined by a ferocious battle royale between all members within the pack who were lobbying for the position. Which she thought was pretty stupid, considering the Alpha didn't have to be intelligent at all, just a good warrior. But this one seemed different. As soon as her coven had word that the Pack had a new Alpha they had all but disappeared. Almost as if they had gone into hiding, which was what most of the vampires within her coven had believed, but Drake wasn't so sure. 'They are planning something,' he had once said to her. 'Something huge that could possibly change this war to their advantage.'

Drake had apparently met this one, once, by mere chance, however he hadn't been able to gather any useful information other then what the new Alpha looked like. A tall blonde. _Well,_ she thought to herself, _that wasn't much help at all, considering there were an unknown amount of lycans crawling all over this building. _

_Wow,_ Dementia thought to herself as she left the celled room, _we don't really know much about lycans at all. And how long have we been fighting them? _

As soon as Dee left the celled room she turned left, considering that was the direction Kadell and Gareth's voices always trailed off into. But she was astounded by the amount of doors and turns the basement, she assumed, contained. She just wanted to reach the stairs goddamnit!

And by a stroke of luck she heard footsteps. They were pretty far, somewhere northwest of where she was standing, but she followed them, dulling noting that they were becoming louder the closer they got to her. _Ok, here's the plan,_ she thought to herself as she approached the staircase upwards, _Don't die_.

Randomly thanking someone for the fact that she didn't breathe, she pressed herself against the wall, waiting for the unfortunate individual to walk down the stairs.

A young, dark haired boy, no more then 17, turned the corner and SMACK! Dementia threw her whole body into the punch she landed on the side of his head. He was knocked out immediately and she felt a momentary minute of regret before running herself up those stairs as fast as she could. They should never leave the Youngbloods to do any of the heavy lifting.

She briefly wondered if anyone had been told about her escape, if there were people monitoring the video surveillance, but as she ascended the last stair, the long line of lycans waiting for her was answer enough.

"Hey guys," she said, "Would any of you be able to tell me where the bathroom is? Gotta freshen up."

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

"What do you mean she's escaping?" Radek asked, even as he was running out the door of his study. Kadell and the one called Zaki followed closely.

"She knocked out Gareth when he was bringing her food and left through the open door," explained Zaki even as they ran towards the back of the mansion to the stairs leading into the dungeons.

"How many are there to hold her back?"

"As many as could be gathered in such sort notice! We weren't exactly expecting an open attack from a prisoner vampire!"

"How many?" snapped Radek, still sprinting towards the stairs.

"About a dozen."

"Get as many more as you can. We aren't taking any chances with her," ordered Radek.

As Zaki ran in the opposite direction to do as he was told, Kadell turned to his Leader. "You really think she could take them all down?"

"You said yourself she managed to fight off four of your scout group in a weakened state, who knows what she can do with a huge supplement of food we've managed to give her," Radek retorted, looking pointedly at his comrade.

"I'm not about to starve prisoners, Radek, even if they are the enemy," Kadell said defensively.

"And that's the difference between us and them," the Alpha remarked before stopping. They had reached the downward staircase, and what he saw simply left him in astonishment.

A single woman with long curly chestnut hair, dressed in black leather, was fighting off his towering lycans as if it required little thought. As she blocked the first blow she was already preparing to defend herself from the next. She seemed to dance between them, just out of their reach, even sliding between the legs of one before hitting him over the head. And even as she gracefully choreographed herself around them, he felt a sudden rise of his ire. He recognized her.

* * *

_Reviews are amazing_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dementia couldn't even begin to think about what she was doing. She just let herself go, following her instincts to duck and hit when necessary. The most important thing she had to do at that moment was keep herself from being killed and hopefully they would tire themselves out.

As she knocked the third lycan out of the fight she noticed Kadell and a stranger standing off from the battle. A tall blond…the Alpha! _Why wasn't he joining the fight?_ She wondered, leaving her open to a hit in the gut. She let out a soft grunt as she inwardly recoiled from the blow. "Fuck," she said, changing up her game plan. She was about to go on the offensive.

A ferocious howl suddenly sounded as the stranger ripped the shirt from his body and changed viciously. As she blocked the next two blows she dully noted that he was sprinting towards her. Jumping away from the group of lycans, she spun the silver blade in her hand, courtesy of a random lycan she knocked down, before gripping it tightly. She wasn't about to be taken by surprise and ripped to shreds. Oh no, she wasn't! That wasn't part of the game plan.

The golden furred lycan gave another huge howl before raising his paw to connect with her face. She dodged it quickly, shooting out the blade to cut him across the chest. He moved just in time but came at her again, snapping his jaws for her neck. She jumped into the air over his flying body and landed on the other side of him, spinning quickly to face off with him once again. But she was too slow, his claw ripped the fabric of her sleeve, to gauge out a chunk of her bicep. She gasped as black blood splattered to the ground, but grew angered as it healed itself quickly.

Baring her fangs as she charged, the long blade raised to strike. In a flurry of movement she swiped at him every which way, but he proved to be faster than she expected, avoiding every attack. Snarling in frustration, she began a new series of attacks, forcing him to back towards his line of comrades, those of whom had stopped to watch the scene unfold rather than help him. Well, she wasn't complaining. It would have been hard enough to fight more than this one in front of her.

In an unexpected move, he suddenly changed back to human form, the target that was his body shrinking before her. He flung out his arm to grip hers and forcing the blade to clatter to the floor from her hand. As soon as he let go of her wrist, she in turn gripped his and flipped him onto his back.

Jumping onto him hurriedly, she landed a blow to his head and his gut. He grunted but quickly turned the tables and flipped her over onto her stomach, with him on top of her back. Wrapping his arm around her head he pulled her up into a headlock, "NOW Kadell!" he shouted right beside her ear.

Dementia couldn't believe it, he had pinned her, and now she would die, infront of all these lycans without any dignity. She hissed as she felt the sting of a sharp point. "Akakios damn you," she whispered as the needle was shoved into her neck.

* * *

As the vampire fell limp in his arms he slowly released his hold on her and stood. "And not one of you could contain her," Radek said condescendingly to the group gathered before him. "There were 12 of you! 12! And just _one_ of her. How do expect to win a war against thousands of vampires when you can't even contain one?" He looked at the line of lycans, some holding their injured bodies, others looking shameful. "Dismissed."

They all walked away, muttering and heads bowed, but Kadell stayed behind, looking at the girl on the floor. "Organized parties, my ass," he muttered while shaking his head. He looked back at Radek...then he wished he hadn't. There was a true and powerful rage building behind those blue eyes. "Alpha…?"

"Do you even know who she is?" he managed to ask through gritted teeth.

"Under the truth serum she stated that her name was Tara."

"Well she lied. Big time. _This_ is Dementia."

"Holy shit," whispered Kadell. "_The_ **Dementia**?"

* * *

Dementia awoke slowly, and painfully. But what a great feeling of pain it was. She had thought she was going to be killed! When she raised a hand to rub her burning head she felt she couldn't move it…or anything. Her eyes snapped open at the thought and she looked down at herself.

Thick, metal chains were wrapped around not only her wrists and ankles, but her entire body, keeping her tied to one solid metal chair, which also happened to be bolted down to the floor. She almost laughed out loud. Seeing herself this way was something she would have never thought would happen. But here she was, completely subdued by the enemy. She could see at least five locks locked around her body! Now she actually did laugh out loud. They weren't going to take any more chances, were they?

"Glad to see you find your predicament so humorous," said a deep baritone voice.

Dee made to move her head to see speaker, but found the chains wrapped all the way around her neck as well. "I find many things humorous in the strangest of times." She didn't even bother to pretend to be Tara anymore. After what she had just done, taking on so many lycans, she clearly wasn't who she said she was.

The voice made no comment, but she could tell the person was moving about the room, keeping well out of her line of view.

"You managed to evade the effects of the serum very well. If there weren't more pressing matters to attend to, I would ask you how you managed to accomplish that. But as it is there are more important things we must talk about...but, I have to know why you would tell my men that you were a party organizer named Tara. A party organizer...really? Was that the best you could think of Dementia?" he asked arrogantly.

"The best? Maybe not, but they lapped up every word of it," grinned Dee, baring her fangs sadistically.

"So now that you've been found out, what's your plan now?" he asked, the voice still floating about the room as he moved around her. He's probably pacing, she thought.

"No plan. I'm just going to sit here," Dementia commented with a smile.

"What were you hoping to accomplish by being here, Dementia? Gather some information and kill us all in our sleep?"

"Well, that was ideal, but now that that's not gonna happen I am content to just sit here. But what other choice do I have?" sighed Dementia sarcastically.

"Are you content to sit there because you know that there are others on their way to find you?"

Dementia laughed, a cold heartless laugh, "I sit here because I'm chained here. Are you visually impaired? That's not a very fine characteristic in an Alpha. Besides, they wouldn't be stupid enough to send anyone after me. Your dogs outnumber any rescue team that could be sent for me. It would be a suicide mission."

"So you expect me to believe that Drake, the leader of the coven and your sire, is willing to just leave you here, under my control?"

"Yes. It is a sacrifice he would make for the benefit of the coven."

"How endearing," he said sarcastically.

Dementia shrugged.

"Yet how is leaving you behind benefiting the coven in any way? You are not just an Elders' daughter, Dementia, you are THE Elders daughter. No doubt you are aware of almost everything that goes on within that coven. Anything I could ever want to know is buried somewhere in that rotting brain of yours."

"And just how do you think you're going to get at it? Do you actually assume I'm going to tell you anything that I know?" she laughed again. "Its good to know that you are as stupid as I thought you were. I wont tell you anything. Your serum doesn't work against me and there seems to be no other force on this earth that will make me talk. So from where I see it, you're still in the same place you were before I got here. And if you didn't know, that's last place, the place where your side is going to lose."

"Well then, there's really no use for you being here is there?" he asked.

"No, I guess there isn't," Dementia said as if talking about the weather. But he had just confirmed it. They were going to kill her. She had already told them that no one would come for her, although they could still try ransoming her, she wasn't sure if anything would come about that. And she wasn't going to tell them even one piece of information about anything going on within the coven, so they might as well kill her.

But then he walked into her line of vision. "And you think I'm going to kill you, just like that?" he whispered dangerously.

Dementia almost gasped out loud. He was probably one of the most handsome men she had ever seen in almost all her four hundred thirty eight years. He was tall, very tall, perhaps even taller than Drake, at 6'5" with long golden blond hair and blazing blue eyes. He was also very well built with smooth features, a strong jaw and high cheekbones. The poster boy for prettiness. She was reminded of human models, except he was much larger in definition. Very strong, she could tell and had been witness to. And those eyes, no doubt many of his prey had gotten lost in them before he killed them.

And he was the one who had sedated her, the one standing with Kadell before attacking her. This was the **Alpha**.

"Well, pretty much," she answered, pretending to be completely unaffected by his gorgeous physique. "Unless you want to torture me first, which I wouldn't suggest. Only because you wouldn't get a reaction from me, which is generally what torture is all about. But if you really really wanted to, go for it."

"I don't think you quite understand what my torture is."

"Is it talking too much? Because that is kind of getting annoying," Dementia retorted angrily.

"No," he answered her shortly, leaning in closer towards her until they were just about to touch lips. "I plan on keeping you alive, long enough to watch as I kill every single one of your species that even attempts to come close to me and my Pack." And with that he disappeared, leaving her there to think about all that he had just said.

* * *

Dementia couldn't believe this Alpha! Not only was he a cold-hearted ass, but he was also cruel and intelligent and strong and…she was somewhat impressed. He was different from every other lycan leader she had met. However, she only met the Alphas when Lestat was through with them…and by that time they were begging for any sort of mercy they could receive. They barely resembled their former selves by that time. But this one, he seemed just as capable to do that to her.

Although he had said he wouldn't kill her, there were plenty of ways to make her feel pain without actually doing so, one of them being the murder of those of her species that would attempt to attack. She couldn't believe this dog. Did he know who the hell she was? Well, obviously he did. He knew her rank in the coven, most likely he had heard every story about her floating around out there in the universe whether it was true or false. He knew of her abilities to kill, he had fought them first hand. She could assume he had been informed of almost everything about her from Chace, the lying backstabbing little twerp that he was, but what were the limits to his knowledge? Or were there none? Did he just know everything?

Unfortunately she wouldn't know what he knew without further observation. But she didn't have the time. As soon as she was able to escape she wouldn't stop running until she reached her coven. Normally being taken hostage didn't bother her that much but in this case, it was the unexpected that scared her.

* * *

"Kadell, you should bring her some food," commented Radek, rubbing his temples lightly.

"Why?" snapped Gareth angrily as the three of them watched the vampire from the surveillance room. "She's a vampire. We hate them."

"Yes, she is. But we aren't animals, Gareth. We will not starve a prisoner, no matter the race," Radek said assertively.

"But she's not even alive," sneered Gareth.

Radek suddenly left his seat and stood towering over the shorter lycan. "Are you the Alpha here?" he demanded. "Were you the one to battle hundreds of other lycans, to give up everything you held dear in your life, to kill your own kind to lead the rest? I don't think so, now sit the fuck down."

Gareth's nostrils flared before he obliged his Alpha and sat down with a low growl. He had been appropriately reprimanded.

"Now, Kadell, she requires sustenance," Radek repeated, taking his seat once again.

"Yes, sir," Kadell answered, having witnessed the exchange in complete silence.

* * *

"Aw, you brought me food. How sweet Kadell!" Dementia said in her most innocent voice.

"You can cut the act, Dementia. We are all aware of your identity, no need to pretend anymore," he remarked, coming to stand next to her.

"How do you know it's an act?" she pouted, still playing her role flawlessly. "What if this is how I actually am?" _To be honest, sometimes I _am_ this flirty with others of my coven._

He snorted. "I've heard stories of you, many of which I'm sure are not true, but many of which I am sure are. And none of them describe you as the sweet, innocent type. Word around here is you like to play with your food."

Dementia pouted again. "Not unless they want to play, and you can't really hold that against me. I just fulfill a person's final wishes. If they want to be eaten to death then I'm more than happy to help. I should get a medal or something."

"But that's not all you do. You're called Dementia for a reason. Dementia, the disease that plagues a mortal's mind. How…fitting."

She grinned, showing the points of her eye teeth. "I thought so."

Kadell sighed. "I guess it's true that vampires have no soul."

"Excuse me?" she asked. Did he actually think that? And what exactly were the lycans doing to her species? Having tea? He even thought this after witnessing some of the things humans did to each other? Sure, vampires were driven by a virus forcing them to act and behave irrationally, but that behavior was still apart of their human personality. When a vampire was turned they still retained their human thoughts, memories, habits, feelings, consciousness. There was only one vampire in existence who was different, and that was Jared. Had Jared's condition driven all other species to think of vampires this way? She frowned. Or maybe it was the Cannibals, a completely genically altered form of a vampire. Almost like a cousin to actual vampires. Cannibals, now they were the real monsters.

"Look, if you promise not to bite my hand off you can have this packet, ok?" Kadell asked, kneeling beside her.

Dementia just looked at him, trying to decipher him. "Why bother giving it to me? You're just increasing my strength by doing so."

"We may be enemies in this war Dementia, but we do not mistreat our captives."

"Perhaps not physically, but emotionally you plan to push me to the brink of insanity."

Kadell looked appalled, and a little angry. "We don't mistreat our captives," he repeated.

"Yeah, sure big guy. You keep thinking that. But once he starts, you won't be able to stop what he plans to do to me, Kadell. You may think that your leader will behave justly, but this is a war. A six century long war. And now he has one of the Elder's daughters. Do you really think he's going to pass up this opportunity?"

Kadell said nothing but held out the packet, just out of her reach. "Promise, no biting."

Dementia inwardly sighed. She hated those who were optimistic, but she answered him anyways. "Why in hell would I want to eat your hand? Werewolves have the most disgusting taste, didn't you know that?"

Kadell took that as promise enough and brought the packet up to her lips. "Drink quick."

Dee looked up at him and grinned maliciously, before plunging her teeth into the packet and drinking deeply.

"Ok, ok that's enough! There's no more!" Kadell snapped, pulling the packet of blood away from her after a couple of minutes.

"Hmm" she said, licking the last of the blood off her lips.

He gave her a look of disgust before going towards the door. But then he stopped and looked at her, completely immobilized in that chair by those chains. "He will be by to see you tomorrow. You should really tell him what he wants to know, Dementia. Despite what I think, he may yet torture you, but he may not. Either way, the longer you stay here the longer the Pack has to find a way to get to you. You mine as well just make everything easier for yourself because, as you said, this is war."

"You mean I should make everything easier for you and your kind," she sneered.

"I don't think you know what this Pack is capable of, and you certainly don't know what _he _is capable of. Be prepared for his visit," and with that he left.

"I look forward to it!" she called after him. _I'm screwed._

* * *

_I love reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_She was having a dream, she was sure of it. She was supposed to be tied to a chair in the lycans' basement, yet here she was, standing beside that girl, the blond that Michael had wanted for a bride. The one that Jared now possessed. Serena. "Can you see me?" Dementia asked._

_She was standing in the courtyard of Midairne Castle, surrounded by the trees and newly bloomed nightshade. The blond looked up from her spot on a bench. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm…I'm trapped. The lycans have me. You have to warn Drake. Make sure he sends no one for me, and tell him they know Chace has been found out. And…and tell him I'm sorry. I will hold onto our secrets as long as I possibly can, but he should prepare for the worst."_

_Serena looked fearful, yet she nodded quickly and turned to run. But as she turned, a knife plunged itself deep into her chest. "So much for the prophecy," said the dark shadow of the murderer._

_Dementia watched in horror as Serena fell to the ground. "Run," the girl whispered. And then she screamed._

"Hey!" shouted a voice above her. "Hey!"

Dementia snapped to consciousness and noticed the Alpha standing above her. She was back in her chains, and tied to the same chair.

When she fully regained all her sense she noticed his arm reaching for her in her peripherals. She tried to jerk away from his outstretched hand, but the chains kept her immobile. His hand settled gently on her forehead. "You're hot," he said in monotone.

Dee frowned before commenting, "I know."

"No," he said frowning, "fever warm. How is that possible?"

"I'm dead, its not," she said, following him with her eyes. She wished she could move her head, it would have made avoiding his grasp that much easier.

He didn't say anything for a while before looking to her suddenly, "Who gave you your blood this morning?"

"Kadell," she answers, wincing as his fingers poked and prodded her head once again.

Her head was really starting to hurt, and she really wished he would stop touching her, it wasn't helping at all. But, as it was, he was extremely close to her face and she used this chance to study him, to memorize his face to show the Elders when she got back to them.

He was really very attractive; smooth features, startling blue eyes. A strong jaw denoting stubbornness, aristocratic cheekbones, strong, built body. She wouldn't have minded meeting him under different circumstances…and if he weren't a lycan. She glanced down and wondered if his package was well proportioned to the rest of his body.

"He was also the one to find you in the forest?" he asks, causing her to look back up to his sensual mouth. For someone so unsensitive he had all the right parts to be so…

"Yes."

He continued to prod her head.

"Ok, do you mind?" she snapped, trying to rip her head out of his grasp.

He gripped her hair steadily and pulled her head back gently. "No, now hold still."

Damn her chains. She wished she could be rid of them, but these lycans were smart to keep them there.

She felt his fingers trail across her forehead, then down her neck to rest on the two parallel indents on her collarbone. He leaned in closer to her and she inhaled deeply, yet unnoticeably. She didn't want him to know that she was memorizing his scent for future purposes.

He inspected her sire bite, brushing his fingers over it lightly. "How long since those marks were fresh, Dementia?"

"Shouldn't you already know this?"

"Maybe I just want to hear you confirm what I already know." he replied.

"Well, too bad for you."

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I do not need your confirmation. Your travels have been well documented throughout history. Even the humans have some sort of record about you. You were the first woman to be burned in the Salem Witch trials, a local neurologist used your vampiric name to refer to the human disease of insanity, you have assassinated not 1, nor 4, nor 8, but 12 of the greatest political and scientific minds since the day you were turned…and I could continue, but I think you get the idea. Besides, you were there. Don't need me to tell you what you've already done."

Dementia didn't say anything, but tried to watch him as he was talking and inspecting her face. She tried to relax, to let him know that she wasn't intimidated, or afraid, but the more he spoke, the more terrified she became. She had to admit, most of what he said was correct, but he had most likely heard a different version of the events, most likely interpreted in such a way by lycans so as to inflame their already burning hate of vampires.

"But you weren't always so infamous. You were young and innocent once. It's funny that you would use Tara as a fake name, but that's actually your real one isn't it? Tara. A little farm girl named Tara who stayed at home with her mother to help out. You had no father, tons of siblings, and no intention of marrying. Maybe that's why he chose you, you were too cute and pure to pass up. So Drake turned you, and turned you into one of the most feared vampires on the planet."

Dementia willed herself not to react, not to give anything away, but she couldn't hold back. _He knew nothing! _A voice in her head hissed. "You're wrong young Alpha. I _wanted_ to be turned. My family had been murdered; my mother and sisters slaughtered. Does history mention that somewhere? My entire family was killed while I was at the lake fishing. _Fishing_,' she spat the word like a curse. "And when I get back home they are all dead. Murdered. Some in their beds, some trying to fight, my mother raped countless times before they finished her off. They were all killed by a group of sadistic thieves. My house was burned, the crops taken, and their bodies left broken to be eaten by the flame, to be wiped away as if they never existed. That's what I came home to that day," she said, losing herself in the memories that she had wanted to stay buried in the deepest parts of her mind. "And I wanted revenge. I wanted to rip their flesh from their bones, suck the blood out of their bodies and shove their heads on sticks around the villages. I wanted to kill them all, and anyone who got in my way.

"So I went hunting, for the first time in my life I went hunting for humans, as a human. And when I found one of them, I killed their families first. Some were in their beds, some were trying to fight, and some I killed right in front of those murdering bastards. But their families' deaths were quick, but each thief I kept alive for days, to endure the worst tortures I could think of. It's amazing what the human body can go through and still survive," she added as an afterthought. The Alpha's eyes had at first been shocked, then disbelieving and now they were cold, like hardened icicles. "And then, when I was finished, that was when Drake found me. That was when he turned me," she whispered. _That was when he saved me from myself. _

The Alpha's hands had stopped prodding her a while ago, and he now stepped away from her, looking at her as if she was the dirt on his boot. "I used to think that people lost their souls when they were turned, but maybe only those without a soul can be turned vampire."

Dementia almost laughed. How little they knew. "Oh Dogboy, how much you have to learn. You don't know anything about the things you're going to fight, do you? You don't know what we're capable of, what we're capable of making others do."

A muscle tensed in his jaw and she laughed to herself. She had forgotten how easy it was to make people hate her. "How long have you been alive for, Alpha?"

He didn't answer, but she continued, not really having expected a reply.

"You are definitely young by human standards, although not that much, perhaps late twenties. But you've only just passed the Youngblood years. A newborn as us vampires would call you. You were just thrown into this position after your battles, weren't you? After the other Alpha was killed your elders were willing to take the strongest lycan they could find and throw him right into the middle of the war. Did they skip the intelligence tests?" she laughed, lying through her teeth. She knew he was intelligent, strong, fierce. He was a much better choice then previous Alphas. But she knew her words would hurt him, cut him in ways that she couldn't physically manage. "Your inexperience will be their downfall, you know that don't you?"

He stood a little straighter, listening to her rant, although he didn't exactly know why. He didn't know why he didn't just shut her up. Even though she thought him incapable, he knew what he was able to do, and it was a lot more then she would ever give him credit for. And that was an advantage he was going to use to defeat her tainted species.

He was going to succeed where others had failed because, even though she didn't think so, he was smart and open-minded. He was going to do exactly what he told her he was going to do, kill every single one of her species. "How about I offer you a trade then."

"What kind of trade?" she asked, but she didn't have any intention of trading. She would rather throw herself in the basement with the Cannibals then tell him anything.

"A trade of knowledge. I will let you leave here, safe and unharmed, with the knowledge that you have gained here and a promise that I will not kill you or any 3 vampires of your choosing."

"Hmm, all that for what, Alpha? Every other member of my coven?"

"No, you in turn will tell me everything about your coven, the members, their plans, and their status."

Dementia laughed, a very loud, joyful laugh. "Wow. As…" Dementia shook her head with a smile, searching for the right word, "bigoted and unsporting as that sounds, anything you could tell me would be useless, considering you know nothing that I do not already." She was lying of course, but he didn't need to know that. "Besides, the 3 people I would choose are very capable of keeping themselves alive without my help, and you don't actually have any intention of letting me go. You have no sure way of knowing if what I told you was true or not. There's no serum you could use against me, and no way to torture any truths out of me. If you did let me go it would only be to recapture me while I tried to run home."

He looked at her through piercing eyes.

"You may be new around here Alpha, thinking you're all high and mighty because you outfought all those in order to get to the top, but anything you hope to achieve will have already been tried by your predecessors. And look at how that turned out for them. Anything you try to succeed in regarding the war, you will fail in, because we already know what you are going to do next."

"Is that so?" A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips, a secretive smile that made her suddenly uncomfortable. "Do enlighten me then. I would very much like to hear of a vampire's view of what it is that I hope to achieve."

She was lying of course. Hardly anyone knew about this lycan or his game plan regarding the war, and she was sure he knew it too. That's why the war was at a complete stalemate. Drake and the Elders didn't want to proceed without some sliver of knowledge about him and what he was doing with his pack of dogs. That's why it had been so important that she somehow gather enough Intel from watching the Pack. She was to go on the outlook and then drake would have assigned an entire platoon to her cause in an attempt for them to find out information. But the Alpha hadn't been seen anywhere. And even when she had been captured there hadn't been a sign of him. Kadell even had to wait for him to arrive before figuring out what to do with her. What had he been doing all this time?

"But what I don't understand, lycan, is that even after everything you've done, you are still too young," she continued, completely ignoring his comment. "Why would they appoint you to the position? Even after overcoming all of your opponents for the title, aren't they allowed to overrule you? Wouldn't it have been more fit for an Elder to replace you and put you in second command?"

"You are not lycan, Dementia. Don't try and apply your logic to ours. No wonder we are at war with each other," he remarked, but silently thinking over everything she had said. She was good. She had been trained well. He could hardly tell what was truth, lie, her own opinion or guesswork. But she would slip. He just had to keep her talking, but maybe she already knew he would do that?

"No," she replied. "Our opposing ideas never stood in the way before. Our ancestors overcame them, but what your kind did to ours is unforgivable."

"What are you talking about? Your species attacked ours for no good reason!"

"Your ancestors killed our royal family! Ever wonder why we have a council of Elders? Because our royal family was killed by a spiteful little lycan! It may be easy for your kind to forget but we don't have that luxury!"

Radek was taken aback. He had never heard the start of the war this way, from a vampire's perspective. He was sure none of his pack had either. But he calmed slightly, pulling his anger into check before he continued. "Then why punish a species for what one of them did?"

"One werewolf! You think _one _werewolf could take down an entire royal family, their guards, and their accompanying guests? It wasn't just one lycan, Alpha. They were ambushed! No one lycan in their right mind could take down over 36 vampires, even if they were newborn! The youngest, not even 5, was ripped to shreds by 6 lycans. The son, eaten by another 5! And you believe us to be the cannibals," she sneered, looking away from him in disgust. She was breathing in nonexistent breath, angrily trying to calm herself. She was showing too much, saying too much. But his ignorance was making her see red. For years she had been trained to kill them, the only reason being that she had witnessed how cruel they could be, how they had been to the royalty. She had seen the memories of servants alive at the time. Those who had been with the family when they were murdered had their memories removed and stored, available for any vampire to view in their library at Midairne. "You are lucky you don't remember," she muttered, referring to his species as a whole.

"Did you ever think that maybe some of them regretted their decision? If your kind hadn't just started killing every lycan they saw…"

"They had a right to! And besides, you can't control thousands of bloodthirsty, angry vampires!"

"If their had been treaties, some sort of conference…"

"Are you trying to excuse what they did?"

"There are ways of dealing with murderers that doesn't involve war!" he shouted back at her.

She was forced to look up at him, from her spot on the chair, considering he had come to stand over her as he shouted. "Well, we will never know now will we?" she said murderously.

As her tone changed he suddenly looked away from her and straightened, unaware of the fact that he had been so close to her…Why was she having this affect on him? He wanted to kill her! Generally he was so calm and collected. He had it together, all the time, no excuses, but not with her. She was everything that was supposed to be disgusting to him, yet she wasn't. She was beautiful, strong, intelligent…yet dangerous and cruel.

Even with everything that she had told him of her human life he still wanted her. He wanted an admitted murderer. However, he couldn't help but feel that she wasn't telling him everything. She kept him guessing.

As soon as he felt one thing, like pity, she would say something else to make him feel something else. He didn't even know what his instincts were in this instance.

"I guess we wont," he replied, moving to pace in front of her. "But you have one last chance to agree to my trade."

"3 vampires, my freedom and everything you know for everything I know? No thanks."

"This will be the last time I offer this Dementia. You had better think about this."

"My choice is final."

"Then your torture begins tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Morning sunshine," says Kadell happily, barging into her plain celled room.

Dementia woke groggily, but nodded her head at him. "I'm happy there's no windows then." But she frowned when the Alpha followed closely behind him with Gareth and four other lycan men. They all looked large…and sturdy. "Aw, a welcoming party. You shouldn't have."

"Believe me," Radek started. "There's an even bigger one outside waiting for you if you don't answer all my questions."

"See, Kadell. I told you he would crumble and do some unspeakable evil to me," Dementia mocked, not seeming to take what the Alpha was saying seriously. But on the inside, she was about to explode with panic. Who knew what kind of unexpected torturous thing he would come up with!

"Oh, I wouldn't call it unspeakable evil," commented the Alpha, moving around in the room to stand by her. "But it's definitely evil. However, if you answer all my questions you won't even have to know what it's going to be."

"Um, let me think about that one…no. You let me go, surrender, and I won't kill everyone when I leave. How's that for a deal?" she asked tauntingly.

He smirked at her. "Right. Well, I generally only ask once but in your case, maybe a fourth and final time. Will you cooperate, and answer all my questions, Dementia?"

"No, I don't think I will."

"Ok then, lift boys," Radek said as the four lycans each grabbed a leg of the chair and lifted her into the air.

Dementia felt her stomach practically drop out her ass. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Bringing you to meet your welcoming party," the Alpha smirked at her as she was led out of the room, still seated in her chair, wrapped in her chains.

* * *

They brought her up the stairs into the main foyer, the one where she had kicked a bunch of lycan ass, before turning and entering a very large, very under decorated dinning hall. When they entered a hush of silence fell throughout the room. There had to be at least 50 lycans within the hall, but it looked like it could fit up to 300.

Dementia looked around and noticed the many varying facial expressions on all of the lycans. Some didn't even bother to conceal the fact that they wanted to rip her head off, some made gestures proving the fact, some looked afraid, others looked angered, and others smirked. But she didn't really care what the fuck they looked like, but what she did notice, and wouldn't soon forget, was the amount of women in the room. There were a lot more female lycans then the vampire coven had ever expected. More than a third were females!

She had always been led to believe that there was one female for every 10 males, concerning werewolves. How wrong she had been. _Well, if torture gets me this kind of information, bring on the torture! She_ thought to herself.

Dee was carried to the front of the hall where an elevated table and chairs stood. The four lycans carrying her climbed the stairs with her like they were carrying a feather between them. She was placed in the middle of the highrise, facing the crowd. She noticed Kadell and Radek stood off to the side while the remaining four climbed back down the stairs to join the crowd. Gareth stood beside her, smirking at the crowd beforethem.

"The vampire!" shouted Gareth to the room. The crowd stood and cheered loudly, clapping and pointing to her. A lot of their fangs were bared, some of them had even turned.

Dementia's chin raised itself unconsciously in deviance. They thought they were hot shit for kidnapping her? She would definitely change their minds on her way out the door…when the chance came around.

"They thought they could infiltrate us!" Gareth shouted, "They thought they could turn us against each other!"

The crowd shouted back in anger, someone even threw their bowl of soup at her face. It missed her, thankfully, but she stared at them with a smirk, baring her fangs slightly as well. "That the best you got?" she shouted.

They booed her, throwing more food and small objects, one lycan even daring to throw his butter knife at her.

The Alpha said nothing, just watched as his pack shouted and yelled, tossing anything they could get their hands on.

Dementia was completely covered in garbage by the time they were finished, not one part of her the least bit clean.

"So they sent her," Gareth continued.

They laughed, cheering and laughing at what they believed to be the stupidity of the vampire coven.

"Their greatest vampire assassin! Who can't even last five minutes against your Alpha!" he shouted, pointing to Radek. Another roar went up from the crowd. Even more lycans had seemed to join them in the hall. It was almost a third full by now.

_If they keep shouting this loud, my ears are never going to stop ringing!_ She thought to herself.

"So what should our Alpha do with her?" Gareth demanded.

There were too many shouts to be able to hear anything clearly, but she was sure she heard "Burn her" and "Off with her head" and "Silver Stake!".

Gareth looked remarkably pleased with the suggestions while the Alpha maintained a frown. The crowd carried on a while longer before Radek raised his hand for silence. The silence was immediate.

Gareth paused in his speech, leaving the hall quiet for a moment or two. "What if we were to rend her completely powerless? To turn her back into a human, in effect?" he asked them.

The shouts and cheers that followed were absolutely deafening.

Dementia felt a pang in her heart at the mention. _What?_ Fear entered her eyes momentarily before her eyes grew cold once again. When she turned her head slightly to look at the Alpha, she knew he had seen it. He maintained his frown but he made no move to do anything, and she felt rage replace the fear. He would let them take away all that made her who she was. _How **dare** they._

"We've been developing a serum to render even the worst vampire defenseless. In essence their strength, their speed, their hearing, their smell, and their ability to control the weak-minded will be completely nullified. Would you like to see how it works?" Gareth shouted.

They cheered, jumped up and down, clapped, and slapped each other's backs in amazement, in congratulations. Dee wanted to hurl. What the hell was with these people. They were so exuberant and chaotic, and completely dysfunctional. In her coven, all vampires answered as one, they were as one. _We were predictable_, she thought to herself, _suddenly having a revelation_. These lycans are unpredictable because they aren't trained so efficiently. More of them are able to rebel and kill more of my kind because there aren't as severe repercussions for disobeying orders. If any of my species spoke out of turn in a gathering such as this, they would undergo rigorous tortures. Not so here.

They could take away her vampiric powers, but they weren't able to take away her ability to use logic or her intelligence.

One of the four lycans that had helped carry her here climbed the stairs once more, pulling out a needle and handing it to Gareth. The cheering of the crowd grew louder, if that was possible, and he leaned down towards her. "This might hurt," he said, pressing the sharp point painfully into her neck.

She felt the liquid enter her bloodstream, leaving a trail of burning fire as it continued into her heart. Dementia clenched her teeth together, refusing to cry out from the pain, and looked into the eyes of her adversary. "I'll kill you for this," she gritted out, giving him a murderous look. And then she cried out as the serum punctured her heart, feeling as if the serum was tearing it to shreds and then reconstructing it.

The lycans watched as her eyes turned to a blazing red color and her body began to seize. She shook so violently in the chair that a chain snapped from around her and she fell back, her eyes rolling into her head. She leaned so far back in the chair that it fell to the ground with a crash, leaving her on her back still in the chair.

Radek looked at his comrades, and they each displayed looks of surprise and dismay, except for Gareth. He looked sadistically proud. It seemed none of them really knew what would happen except for him. _Aw fuck,_ the Alpha thought, stepping forward to hold her shoulders to prevent her from hurting herself. But as he knelt beside her she stopped. Her body went slack and she opened her eyes slowly. Not a trace of red was left in them, not even the rim of crimson he had seen earlier. They were their regular deep chocolate color, and they looked at him now with such hate that he felt as if she were stabbing him with them.

He pulled her up quickly, standing her chair on all fours, facing the audience. They looked at her in anticipation, in wait. _Did it work?_ They all silently asked.

With a look, Radek had the four lycans climbing up the stairs to untie the chains wrapped around her. However, they left the chains around her wrists and ankles. Each werewolf grabbed a long chain connected to each of those limbs and waited.

The crowd held its breath, expecting her to rip the shackles from their hands and run, but she did nothing. She just sat there, breathing in heavily the air that she no longer required, staring at them through her long wavy chestnut hair.

That was when one of the lycans mustered up some shred of courage and stepped towards her. A low gasp went through the crowd but still he crept forward, reaching out to touch her. And before Radek could order him to stop, the lycan's hand gripped Dementia's shoulder.

She spun around, reacting the way she generally would, and took a swipe to his head. Yet he didn't fall, didn't even stumble. The lycan's head turned slightly, but otherwise he did nothing. He looked back at her, and laughed, a deep belly-shaking laugh that seemed to slap her. He was laughing at her. Dementia made to hit him again but he avoided her, moving out of her way as if it didn't even require thought.

The crowd then began to laugh with him, loud hysterical laughter that seemed to rip through her body leaving her paralyzed. She was powerless.

Kadell watched as realization entered her eyes, and for a moment he felt pity. He felt remorse for doing this to such a spirit. Sure she was his enemy, but she would have also made a fine lycan if vampires hadn't gotten to her first.

He looked to Radek and was surprised to see that there was remorse, even sympathy. The Alpha was the one person that could have stopped this from happening, yet he had let it. Even though Radek looked upon this vampire with disgust, hatred and anger, there was also a longing, regret.

And then he watched as each of the other three lycans holding her chains poked and prodded her. She tried to smack their hands away but it was no use. She had no power against them. There was absolutely nothing she could do. She was basically human.

Soon she stopped fighting, soon she just stood there completely still as different lycans came up to touch her, some of them never having seen a vampire before in their entire existence. She didn't look at any of them, but she just sat back down, taking the ridicule. Kadell was shocked.

"Radek," he said lowly, gripping the Alpha's arm tightly. "I think that's enough."

"You do, do you? And do you think she thought it was enough to just kill that group of thieves that burned her house down?" snapped Gareth. He had been one of the vampires in the surveillance room while the Alpha and Dementia had talked, including Kadell as well. "Do you think she stopped when she was killing our kind?"

"But we are not like her," hissed Kadell.

Radek looked at the older lycan expressionless. "Chain her again," he declared. "The show's over."

Many looked at the Alpha in surprise, but they obeyed, dispersing rather quickly out of the dining hall, leaving only Radek, Kadell, Gareth, Dementia, and the four lycans that had carried her here.

"Take her back," Radek ordered the four. "Bolt her chains to the floor, not the chair."

And with that she was brought back to her windowless cell and left on the floor. To rest as a **human**.

* * *

"Don't you feel like this is wrong?" Kadell asked Radek sometime later. They were both sitting in the Alpha's office, playing a game of cards.

"Like what is wrong?" Radek asked, too busy looking at the deck to realize what the other was talking about.

"The girl. Don't you think it's…I don't know…inhumane to take away the sort of power she had? She wouldn't even last 5 minutes against our weakest Youngblood now."

Radek glanced up from his hand startled. "You think I should not have used it?"

"I'm not sure," Kadell answered.

"It was necessary, Kadell," Radek replied, now completely focused on his friend.

"Was it? According to whom? Gareth? You know he has an even deeper hatred for vampires then most lycans. They killed his family, Radek, you know that as well as I do. This was his vengeance! It had nothing to do with the war or keeping the Pack safe, it was straight up petty vengeance.

"For so long our Alphas have just slaughtered the vampire race without any remorse, without trying to resolve the issues diplomatically. You are the first Alpha in a very long time to want to try to make peace." Kadell paused a moment before continuing, "Yet you showed no mercy in making her feel like she was lower than an insect. That's not the Radek I know, and that's not the Radek that this pack needs."

The Alpha could only sit back and take in what had been said to him. Had he gone too far? Was power somehow getting to his head? "Thank you Kadell for keeping me grounded and humbled."

Kadell nodded his head in acknowledgement, but kept his eyes on his cards. "Do not drug her for vengeance, but for the safety of our Pack. As soon as she poses another threat, by all means inject her again. But do not do so in front of them again. You are not a cruel person, Radek, so do not try to be."

"I knew I kept you around for some reason," Radek grinned.

That made the other lycan look up and laugh full heartedly.

* * *

Dementia found herself leaning against the wall in her little prison room pulling at her chain halfheartedly. She was disgustingly bored. She had been trying to break free of these chains for over five hours and still they wouldn't budge. Then again, all of her power had been stripped away with this damn serum and she wasn't hopeful that it would be wearing off anytime soon. So she had sat and counted the stones in the walls, fiddled with her hair, did some sit ups, and now she pulled her bolted chain.

She knew it was useless but there was absolutely nothing to do._ Were they planning on keeping me here forever? If their plan is to bore me to death it just might work, _She thought to herself angrily. Just as she was about to stand the door opened and in walked the Alpha. Dee felt herself frown at his appearance and she remained sitting.

"Good morning," he said calmly, walking into the room before closing the door. In his hand he held a packet of blood, AB- it said in bold letters across the plastic.

She sneered and turned away from him.

"I wasn't sure what effect the serum would have on your system, so I brought you a packet of blood. Whether you need it or not…" he started, expecting her to comment.

However Dementia said nothing, she still didn't even bother to look at him.

"I suppose I'm getting the silent treatment?" he asked with a sigh. When she still said nothing, he strode towards her and knelt down. "I'm trying to be nice, you might want to take advantage of it."

She closed her eyes and kept her head turned from his.

"Hey," he said gripping her chin lightly and turning it towards him.

Dementia slapped his hand away angrily and stood. "Don't you dare touch me!" she hissed.

With one fluid motion, her hand connected with his cheek, leaving a red imprint on his face. However, the most he did was turn his face slightly like she hadn't done any damage whatsoever. She hissed in anger and hit him squarely in the chest. He didn't even step backwards. She was furious. Never before had she been unable to hit someone! Not since she had been human. Her strength, and her powers were gone. She couldn't do anything to him.

But she hit him again and again, throwing every ounce of energy she had into her punches. She was releasing every frustration she had ever felt since being kidnapped. She was also hoping beyond hope that he would feel some of the pain she felt.

Radek just stood there letting her hit him. Although he wasn't sure why, he felt sympathy towards her. She was a bloodthirsty killer, having admitted to such even before she was turned into a vampire. But for some reason seeing her losing hope, trying to hang onto some semblance of her old power, he felt sorry for her. She was pathetic, and it wounded his heart to see such a powerful being reduced to nothing. And he was the one that had done this to her.

Dementia kept hitting him. She was doing all the steps required to do real damage but there was no speed or power behind anything. The serum was preventing her from doing practically anything. _Perhaps Kadell was right when he said she wouldn't even last against their weakest Youngblood, _thought Radek.

She yelled in frustration and finally pushed him away in anger. She stepped away from him and sat on the ground with a growl, looking away from him.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

She screamed in anger and put her hands into her hair, as if to pull it out. "I hope you know I'm going to kill you when I get out of here," she warned.

"Well, considering that serum isn't wearing off anytime soon, go ahead and try sweetheart," he replied.

"What's the point of keeping me here?" she asked after a while, helplessness entering her voice for once. "You know I won't tell you anything. You should just kill me now, that way you wont regret it later."

"What good would you be to me dead? You're going to slip up eventually and when you do I'm going to use it against those dead friends of yours. Besides, you make good bait."

"Death is better than this humiliation!" she shouted desperately.

"Technically you are already dead."

"Shut up!" she snapped. "Don't be a smart ass! You know what I mean!"

Radek didn't say anything for a while. Instead he just watched her as she fought back angry tears from her spot on the floor. "They needed to see that vampires were capable of being vulnerable."

"So you hoped to achieve that by rendering one incompetent first? How does that help them at all? When your Youngbloods actually face a real vampire they're going to be unprepared. They're going to think vampires are no threat, and it'll get them killed."

He said nothing else, but he watched as a bloody black tear escaped from her eye and down her cheek. It really tore his heart to see anyone cry, even if it was a cold-blooded killing vampire.

There was a moment of awkward silence as he thought of something to say. But he didn't really want to make her feel better. He had wanted her to feel helpless and scared. That was the reason for the serum. But now he wasn't so sure. Had this really been his idea? Or had he been pushed to it by Gareth? Or his own form of vengeance? He had wanted to use her as their guinea pig; this was war for Crepe's sake! But again he wondered if he really wanted that.

"Do you still require blood?" he asked calmly.

"Shouldn't you already know the answer to that question?" she snapped, angrily wiping the bloody tears streaming down her face.

"We've never tried this serum on a vampire before and I need to know if you still require the sustenance."

"I'll always need the sustenance. I'm dead, and there's nothing that can change that," she said, drained of any will to fight at the moment. "You may have stripped me of my powers but you haven't brought me back to life."

Radek stored that little bit of information in his head before saying, "I can have them bring in some packets of blood, maybe a bed, and perhaps a change of clothing. Do you require a lavatory?"

She laughed, but there was no humor in it. "We have no need to dispense of bodily fluids. We have nothing in us except blood. Even our tears are blood as you can tell."

"Then I will see you on the morrow. And I hope you will be more willing to cooperate."

He left with that, and she felt another trickle of black blood leave her tear duct.

* * *

Dementia lay on the stone cold ground looking at her fingers and clenching them slowly. Her tears had long since stopped and she felt somewhat pathetic for letting the Alpha of her enemies see her that way. But then again, he had made her that way. _I guess it's too much to hope that he felt bad about me crying_…she thought to herself.

She unclenched her hand from its fist and began to rotate her arm. As she did this she could feel the serum wearing away, as if her own blood were somehow diluting it. With every movement it seemed that she was getting rid of the serum from that part of the body. She almost grinned but held back her emotions, vaguely aware of the video camera in the top right hand corner of the room.

Dee continued stretching and flexing the rest of her body but then the door burst open once more. "Oh, good morning or night or whatever the hell time of day it is. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this morning, Alpha?"

Radek entered the room carrying a packet of blood in one hand and a change of clothing in the other. Kadell followed closely behind carrying a cot and blankets.

"Do they know you're bringing me all these nice things?" she questioned from the corner of the room.

"Does who know?" Kadell asked in confusion.

"Your lycans. Do they know you are providing me with comfort and luxury? I mean look at that dress! That's the sort of dress every teenage girl would like to die in!"

"It's not a secret," Radek replies, ignoring her comments about the dress.

"So that's a no then," she stated, watching Kadell as he set up the cot. "It's not a secret, but no one knows about it."

"This is for you," Radek said, ignoring her comments completely. He held out the crimson colored sundress to her expectantly, undergarments neatly folded between the skirt.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "And how do you expect me to change into it?" she asked, pulling at her chain angrily.

"Your chains will be removed, but only for as long as it takes for you to change. Then an ankle and wrist chain will be replaced."

"How descent of you," she remarked sarcastically. "So will this be a daily thing? You remove the chains for as long as I need to change?"

"Every second day," Radek corrected, coming to stand beside her. "Now let me see your arm."

She hesitated but held it out.

The Alpha gripped her wrist lightly, unlocking the chain in a swift motion.

Dementia looked at him with a mixture of hate and curiosity, as he knelt down to unlock the chain around her ankle. She rubbed her wrist lightly as it was unlocked, noting the red skin fading to the natural pale color immediately.

"So are you going to turn so I can change or do you want to watch?" she asks, tilting her head slightly as he stood up again.

Radek glared at her angrily and handed her the dress before turning. Kadell did the same, having set up the cot already.

Dementia pouted, "Aw, you guys are no fun," before she unzipped her black leather one-piece suit down the side. As she pulled out her arm of the sleeve she crept quietly towards the door.

Not quietly enough though. Kadell turned at the sound of her shuffling feet and saw that she had moved. He stepped towards her quickly, but Dementia hit him squarely in the chest with her renewed vampire strength, forcing him to crash into the opposite wall. Radek turned just as Kadell had stepped towards her, but she was ready, throwing the dress over his face and kicking him as well.

When she was sure they were both knocked out she wrenched open the cell door, practically flew out of the room and ran up the stairs.

She met no one on her way up, but the closer she got to the front door, the more she lycans found. Most she was able to run past for they were too stunned at seeing her running freely to do anything, but the others she fought off savagely. When she finally made her way to the front door she hoped that by the time the Alpha woke up she would be long gone.

* * *

Radek stood up quickly, gripping his throbbing ribcage. He looked to where he had been painfully kicked into a wall and growled. _Obviously her supervamp powers were back_, he thought to himself.

Scanning the rest of the room he noticed Kadell lying motionless beside him. Radek knelt quickly to check his friend's pulse before he ran out of the room, following her scent out and up the stairs. But he didn't even need her scent; the trail of broken bodies she left in her wake was astounding.

"She's escaping my Lord!" one of the wounded lycans shouted.

"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious!" he snapped, running towards the doors. "Check the injured and make sure none are dead," he ordered to a nearby werewolf. _Because if any of them are, she will be deeply sorry,_ he thought to himself.

She definitely had a quick recovery rate. That serum lasted for barely 24hours against her! It was supposed to stay in the blood for days! But she was an older vampire, and very strong…he would make sure they took that into their calculations the next time they had to use it. Based on her behaviour they would no doubt have to use this serum again. But if she were able to build up a tolerance towards it he was even more screwed.

Radek angrily followed her scent out the door, leading into the woods by the lycan estate. Her scent punctured his nostrils for a few meters before it suddenly disappeared. He couldn't smell her any longer. He howled loudly and ripped off his shirt, changing into his werewolf form. Fourteen others changed alongside him, and he spoke to them with more anger than they had ever heard. _Find her and bring her back to me. Dead or alive. _

* * *

_If anything is confusing please message me! I'll rewrite it!_

_And just out of curiousity, which celebrity do you compare all the characters to?_

_Review please!_

_-Maddly Riddled_


End file.
